<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Me by Bespectacled_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861923">Bite Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Geek/pseuds/Bespectacled_Geek'>Bespectacled_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Vampire Slaying, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bite the vampire first to establish dominance, Borderline crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghost Luke, Humor, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by What We Do in the Shadows (TV), Lemony Narrator, Liberal use of Footnotes, Making Out, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Slayer Rey, Vampire Slayer(s), and they were ROOMMATES, soulmate words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Geek/pseuds/Bespectacled_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey meets the charming and charismatic Kylo Ren in a bar one Friday night, she hopes she’s finally found her soulmate after string of failed relationships and aborted first dates. </p><p>It’s too bad that he’s a 150 year old vampire whose only concern is draining her of all of her blood. </p><p>Confronted with her imminent death, Rey does the first thing she can think of: she bites him first. </p><p>Next thing she knows, Rey is dealing with a ghost intent on training her to be the next slayer, a new roommate, and an entire coven of vampires out to get her. </p><p>And her love life is still a mess. </p><p>AKA the Vampire Soulmate Roommates AU that thewayofthetrashcompactor kind of asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts">thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a blast coming up with a story that combined a couple of your prompts. I hope you like it! </p><p>This is a short prologue; chapter one should be up by April 30th. After that, chapters may take a little longer to come out; I'm a terrible perfectionist and I'm experimenting with a new style.</p><p>Thank you very much to my beta, Morrigan's Muse, for taking a look at it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The foremost scientific and philosophical minds at the world’s top universities have debated the existence and purpose of the Words phenomenon for centuries. Some scientists, like Dr. Pershing of the Imperial University of Coruscant and the Evolutionary Society, hypothesized that the Words evolved as a quick way to identify genetic variation in a potential reproductive partner, thus ensuring the survival of the species. The Evolutionary Society had not yet figured out why dishonesty to one’s partner was physically impossible after bonding, but, as they constantly assured the public, they were working on it.</p><p> </p><p>Still, other more spiritually and philosophically inclined minds, like Dr. Chirrut Imwe of Jedha City University, believed that the Words were a gift from the Force. Speaking through the Words, the Force identified each person’s intended soulmate. Total honesty, in their erroneous view, encouraged frank discussion and strong bonds. <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>Soulmate bonds, viewed in this way, should rarely fail—after all, who could argue against the power of the universe? <sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup></p><p> </p><p>Neither of these suppositions was, in fact, correct. The Force merely relished watching people drive themselves crazy wondering what their Words meant. The fact that most people fell madly in love with their bonded was entirely coincidental, and the inability to lie was just an added bonus.</p><p> </p><p>Rey Jackson didn’t care about any of this discourse. As she stumbled blearily into the bathroom she shared with her roommate, Rose, early in the morning on her twentieth birthday, all she cared about was whether or not she even had the Words. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she flicked the light switch on, gently nudging the squeaky door closed with her slipper. Rey blinked in the harsh fluorescent vanity lights. Maybe she should invest in a night light.</p><p> </p><p>She splashed the water onto her face and dried it with a ragged towel. Blinking back at herself in the mirror through dark circle rimmed eyes, Rey yawned.</p><p> </p><p>The Force was chaos.</p><p> </p><p>It reached into the swirling anarchy of the universe, plucking individuals from their dreary everyday existence, and with a few simple words, altered their fates. Rey was one such person, even if she was not yet conscious of the words emblazoned across her upper back or their significance.</p><p> </p><p>Rey certainly didn't feel any different than any of her other early mornings. People whose destinies are about to change often feel that way. Examining her bare arms and legs, she clicked her tongue. Nothing yet. She slipped out of her fuzzy slippers, squeezing her toes into the shag carpet as she yanked the oversized men's Coruscant University T-shirt over her head and tossed it into the pile of dirty clothes on the tile floor. The fan air was chilly on her skin. Still nothing. She tamped down the monster of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, she glanced over her shoulder at her back in the mirror. Rey sighed in relief when she glimpsed the loping cursive spring sprawled across the nape of her neck. Grabbing Rose’s gilded hand mirror from the other side of the sink, she angled it so that she could just make out the Words in the mirror’s reflection and promptly screamed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Vampire Walks Into a Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey meets the charming and mysterious Kylo Ren at a bar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I am the slowest writer in the world. I had fully intended on posting the full chapter today, but work has been terrible this month and I only finished the first draft of  the first chapter today. It is by no means close to being done. But in the interest of the exchange, I decided to post an excerpt from this chapter to tide you over until I can get ready. I anticipate that I can have it ready to go by Sunday night at the latest, so look for it then. </p><p>And you guys can still have fun guessing who I am ;)</p><p>BriarLilly, hope you like this preview of what's to come, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the full chapter. (Also I swear I will respond to your wonderful comment when I have the brain space for it.)</p><p>EDIT: Well, that was a lie. I should never set deadlines for myself because I can never meet them.</p><p>Anyway, here is Chapter One in full. I hope you guys enjoy the full chapter! Please leave me a comment if you feel so inclined. I love getting them.</p><p>Honestly, I'll be really surprised if someone guesses me correctly, but I haven't been accused yet. That being said, I have had so much fun writing for this exchange. Thank you, BriarLilly, for such wonderful prompts to work with, and thank you to Morrigan's Muse for being such a wonderful beta reader. </p><p>As for the rest of this, it is turning out to be much longer than expected (because I am incapable of writing anything short,) so I'm going to have to do a bit more plotting before I get to work on later chapters. It's definitely going to be a long while before anything comes out for this because I have a million other WIPs, so please subscribe if you want to see more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stirred her Rum Punch with a little pink cocktail umbrella and plunged the orange garnish beneath the surface of her drink while her date, Edward, droned on.</p><p>“Did you hear about the murders in Coruscant Green Park? It’s so dreadful. So close to the temple— “</p><p>The ice cubes clinked against the side of her glass. She sipped her drink through her straw, draining the glass, as her date drained all hope of finding her soulmate that night.</p><p>“The puncture wounds on the neck—so bizarre. What kind of maniac would do something like that to another human being?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Rey agreed morosely, the rum and orange juice slipping down her throat.</p><p>Her Words tingled on the back of her neck.</p><p>The subject of Rey’s Words was of great fascination to her friends, because none of them had ever seen them. She steadfastly refused to discuss them in any manner, and never wore anything with a low cut back, which only made them more curious.</p><p>Rose, her former roommate, guessed that Rey's Words must be genuinely terrifying based on how she screamed on the day she got them; Poe assumed it was something either kinky or extremely embarrassing, or maybe both. Once, her best friend Finn thought he glimpsed a question mark on her shoulder, but he couldn’t be sure.</p><p>“I was listening to a true-crime podcast about it . . . do you listen to podcasts?”</p><p>The tingling grew. Rey seriously considered murdering the Force if dull Edward turned out to be her soulmate. She just hadn’t quite figured out how to do it yet.</p><p>The bell above the door jingled. A draft ruffled the napkins on the table. At that precise moment, Rey looked up from her cocktail at the same time that a tall, dark stranger walked into the bar from the cold spring air.</p><p>Rey sucked in her breath and almost dropped her cocktail back onto the table.</p><p>The stranger pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and scanned the bar patrons as if he were looking for someone in particular while Rey gulped and placed her cocktail back on the table where it couldn’t inadvertently fall out her hands. As he passed his attention over the high tables behind the bar counter where Rey sat, his dark eyes locked with hers.</p><p><a id="return2" name="return2"></a>The noise of the packed bar faded away; when she looked at him, she could hear her own heartbeat. His dark gaze seemed to pierce her very soul like she was under a microscope. <sup>[<a href="#note2">2</a>]</sup> It both terrified and exhilarated her.</p><p>“The placement of the bodies is peculiar too. They never seem to be on the Temple Side of the park, right?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Rey wrenched her attention away from the man in black with great exertion. “The bodies—it’s all weird.”</p><p>She drained the rest of her Rum Punch in one gulp before she hopped off her chair and stumbled through the crowd to the Ladies Room at the back of the barroom.</p><p><a id="return3" name="return3"></a>She perused the throng one more time, but the mysterious stranger seemed to have vanished. <sup>[<a href="#note3">3</a>]</sup></p><p>Rey shook her head to clear it.</p><p>If she had been blessed with the gift of foresight, she would not have entered the bathroom at that moment. She would have ended her date early and headed home for a relaxing evening on her couch, once again mourning her meager dating prospects and lackluster love life while watching <em>Pride and Prejudice</em> for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Instead of heading home, Rey pushed the bathroom door open.</p><p>A cold silence settled over her. The muffled voices of the bar patrons and the pulsing beat of an Oingo Boingo song drifted through the closed door. Rey pushed the tendrils of hair that framed her face behind her ears.</p><p>Her stiletto heels—possibly the worst choice of footwear for the events of the evening—clicked across the tile floor as she stepped up to the sink.</p><p>Tepid water gushed out of the faucet into the porcelain sink bowl, and Rey cupped her hands under the stream, letting the water brim. Careful to avoid smudging her makeup, she splashed the water on to her face, before she shut the faucet off. Water droplets rolled down her face, dripping into the sink below.</p><p>Snatching a paper towel from the silver dispenser, she patted her face dry. The used paper towel dropped into the trash can as she whipped her phone from her dress’s pocket. Her finger hovered over Rose’s number.</p><p>There are moments when the choices we make have a far-reaching impact on the rest of our lives. Every decision could have disastrous or fantastic consequences.</p><p>Imagine a wood, a single path lined with leaves ending at a fork in the road. “Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,” if you will. Unlike those paths, these paths, lined with beech trees, look the same at the beginning. But as you travel along, the trails head off in wildly different directions. One ends at the cliffs above a roiling sea, the other at a cozy cottage nestled under the shadow of a mountain. The entire night, Rey stood at the crossroads, and with each decision, hurtled toward her destiny.</p><p><a id="return4" name="return4"></a>She stuffed the phone back in her pocket without calling Rose.<sup>[<a href="#note4"> 4</a>]</sup></p><p>The table was empty when she returned.</p><p>Rey glanced around the room, but her erstwhile date had vanished into thin air. Their empty glasses both stood sentry on the table, guarding a hastily scribbled note on a napkin. The pressure of the pen had torn through the flimsy napkin in several places.</p><p>Rey,</p><p>Thanks for a fun night. I had to take care of an emergency. Talk to you soon.</p><p>Edward</p><p>Under normal circumstances, the sudden and unexpected departure of her date, however dull, without so much as a goodbye, would have caused Rey great consternation.</p><p>These were not normal circumstances. Rey dropped the note into the trash can and made her way to the front door. She pressed a hand to the cold glass.</p><p>On the sidewalk, couples in light jackets walked together hand in hand.</p><p><a id="return5" name="return5"></a>Rey grimaced like she had bitten into a lemon. She turned back to the crowded bar. One more drink couldn’t hurt, she reasoned.<sup>[<a href="#note5"> 5</a>]</sup></p><p>The only open barstools stood at the end of the jam-packed bar. Flagging one of the bartenders down with a friendly wave, she hopped on to the nearest free stool, her purse and jacket finding a temporary home on the seat next to her.</p><p>She grabbed a sticky menu from the counter and flipped it over.</p><p>“How’s it going?” The bartender asked. He stuck a pen behind his ear and grabbed a glass from the drying rack.</p><p>“Not so good,” Rey shrugged, gaze gliding down the menu. “My date left.”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that.” He rubbed the glass dry with his towel. “What can I get for you?”</p><p>She looked up. “A Moscow Mule, please.”</p><p>The bartender deposited the clean glass on the stack and slung the dishtowel over his shoulder. "Coming right up."</p><p>Rey sighed as the bartender walked away and pulled out her phone for the second time that night. She opened Rose’s contact again, admiring the picture of them together at the beach last summer.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” A deep voice said over her shoulder.</p><p>Rey nearly dropped her phone onto the counter.</p><p>The tall, dark stranger looked down his aquiline nose at her, his plush lips quirking up into a close-mouthed grin. Up close, she could make out the individual eyelashes that ringed those dark windows to the soul.</p><p>Rey forgot to breathe.</p><p>The stranger gestured to the barstool next to her.</p><p>“Sorry,” Rey flushed, snatching her purse and jacket out of the way.</p><p>“Thanks.” The stranger gracefully perched on his chair and shot her another dazzling smile. She melted.</p><p>The bartender, returned from his sojourn to the other end of the bar, slid a copper mug in front of her.</p><p>“Thanks,” she nodded.</p><p>The bartender turned to the stranger. “What’ll it be?”</p><p>“A Blood Orange Margarita.”</p><p>Rey studied the stranger’s profile from the corner of her eye. He sat ramrod straight, taut as a bowstring. His dark wavy locks hung playfully over his forehead. She passed her gaze downward; his midnight black button-up fit as if he had been poured into it.</p><p>He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow while he waited.</p><p>Rey took a long draught of her Moscow Mule while she watched his flexing forearms, the lime laced vodka, and ginger beer burning her throat.</p><p>On the issue of Rey's love life, or lack thereof, her friends were all of the same opinion: it sucked. Since that fateful day five years ago, when she had discovered the Words that sent her screaming, Rey's love life had consisted of a string of aborted first dates and failed, short-lived relationships. The aforementioned Edward was, in fact, the best date she had been on in years, as he had not cheated on her with multiple women, tried to convince her to join a threesome with his ex, thrown a tantrum at the restaurant and refused to pay, or given off any serial killer vibes, even if he was a little bit obsessed with True-Crime podcasts.</p><p>
  <a id="return6" name="return6"></a>
</p><p>She hadn’t meant for it to go on this long. She had hoped to find her soulmate within the first year, but no such luck, and here she was, five years later. She had never even gone home with one of her dates before. Her terrible love life was so infamous her friends had started a betting pool on when she would finally meet her soulmate. The pot was now up to five hundred dollars. <sup>[<a href="#note6">6</a>]</sup></p><p>The bartender placed a sunset orange cocktail in a margarita glass with a sugar rim in front of the stranger.</p><p>“That’s a beautiful color on you,” the stranger remarked, raking his eyes over her purple cocktail dress.</p><p>“Thanks,” she blushed. By the end of the night, she would be tomato red. “It has pockets.”</p><p>He brought the glass to his lips but did not drink, as if he was thinking. After a moment, he set the glass back on the bar.</p><p>"I don't mean to pry, but are you okay?" The stranger asked, swiveling his barstool to face her. "I saw you with a guy at a table when I came in, and now you're here alone."</p><p>“Oh, that.” Rey twirled her straw. “He had to leave for an emergency.”</p><p>“Bad date, huh?”</p><p><a id="return7" name="return7"></a>“The worst!” Rey scoffed, crossing her legs. <sup>[<a href="#note7">7</a>]</sup> “He wouldn’t shut up about those ghastly murders in the park.”</p><p>“I can promise you that I won’t bore you with unnecessary discussions of murder.”</p><p>The man grinned, another toothless smile, like a middle-schooler self-conscious about his braces. A trio of red sports pennants on the back wall ringed his head like a halo.</p><p>“I’m Kylo Ren.”</p><p>“I’m Rey.”</p><p><a id="return8" name="return8"></a>Rey took his proffered hand. His skin was cold, like the glass door she had touched earlier that night.<sup>[<a href="#note8">8</a>]</sup> Rey jolted back as if she’d been stung.</p><p>“Wow, your skin is freezing.” She rubbed her hands together, trying to bring back some circulation.</p><p>“Sorry,” he shrugged. “I run cold.”</p>
<hr/><p>A Blood Orange Margarita is a cocktail consisting of silver tequila, lime juice, agave nectar, blood orange juice, and, of course, no actual blood. It is typically served in a margarita glass with a salted or sugared rim and garnished with a slice of Blood Orange or a lime wedge. Many people find them delicious.</p><p>Kylo Ren was not one of those people. His drink sat almost entirely untouched, where the bartender had placed it two hours ago. The ice melted into the glass, watering down any trace of alcohol, and the sugar on the rim had congealed.</p><p>Rey failed to notice this.</p><p>"Did you hear about the company that sells elastomeric insulators?" she slurred, slightly tipsy as she sipped the last of her second Moscow Mule of the evening.</p><p>"No, I haven't."</p><p>“Their motto is ‘Resistance is . . .’” Rey giggled while she attempted to spit out the punchline. "'Resistance is . . . Butyl.'" Her giggles spilled into full-on chortling.</p><p>“Huh, that’s funny.” Kylo chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. “I haven’t laughed like that in a while.”</p><p>“You’re such a good listener.” Rey dropped her empty mug back on the counter. “I feel like I could talk to you for hours.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be a problem,” he leaned in. Rey sucked in a breath. “I find you fascinating.”</p><p>A scarlet flush bloomed across her face, spreading down her neck to her chest.</p><p>“Really?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Her heart beat erratically against her ribcage; she burned under his smoldering gaze. He put a hand on her thigh; it scorched her through her tights. A heady feeling rushed over her while butterflies danced in her stomach.</p><p>“I hope this isn’t too forward,” he spoke softly, his voice low and deep, sending shivers down her spine, but do you want to get out of here?”</p><p><a id="return9" name="return9"></a>Had Rey taken the time to think it through, she might have noticed some of the strange incidents of her night—her date's peculiar disappearance, how Kylo Ren could enthrall her with only a glance, his untouched margarita—but as it was, her mind was elsewhere. <sup>[<a href="#note9">9</a>]</sup></p><p>Rey’s lips parted involuntarily; she gasped. His gaze dropped to her lips.</p><p>Her Words throbbed; goosebumps prickled up her arms. She tried to speak, but the words would not come out. With a stolen voice, she settled on a nod. Kylo grinned.</p><p>Rey pulled her wallet from her purse.</p><p>“I’ve got it,” Kylo assured her, rising from his stool with ease.</p><p>“Thanks,” Rey’s heels landed on the floor with a thunk. She popped her wallet back in its place, turning away from the bar as Kylo said something to the bartender to slip into her jacket.</p><p>“It’s all taken care of,” Kylo slipped a hand around her shoulders and guided her toward the front door.</p><p>“That was fast,” Rey remarked, pushing out into the cold early spring air. “Do you know the bartender?”</p><p><a id="return10" name="return10"></a>“Something like that,” Kylo answered cryptically.<sup>[<a href="#note10">10</a>]</sup> “I’ll get us a car. Your place or mine?” He whipped the newest iPhone out of his back pocket.</p><p><a id="return11" name="return11"></a>The smart answer, in this situation, is, of course, neither. Rey should have hightailed it away from him as fast as she could, but she still held fervently onto the hope that this charming man who laughed at her terrible engineering puns and had the physique of a Greek god might one day say the Words on the nape of her neck and bring an end to her fruitless search.<sup>[<a href="#note11">11</a>]</sup></p><p>Besides, if she hadn’t gone with him, there would be no story.</p><p>“Yours,” she answered with a flirty smile.</p><p>Squinting at his bright phone in the dark, Kylo tapped the screen a few times before pocketing it again.</p><p>“It’ll be about five minutes.”</p><p>They stood together in anticipatory silence on the sidewalk. Rey thought of a dozen conversation starters, but every time she looked at him, they all flew out of her mind.</p><p>A chill spring breeze zipped between them. The loose tendrils of hair around her face whipped back and forth, and Rey shivered, pulling her thin jacket closer. Kylo shrugged out of his coat and draped it over her shoulders.</p><p>Rey turned to face him.</p><p><a id="return12" name="return12"></a>“Thanks,” she breathed, her breath condensing into little clouds in the air that disappeared as fast as they were created. He smelled like nothing at all.<sup>[<a href="#note12">12</a>]</sup></p><p>"You're welcome," he whispered in her ear as he straightened the jacket.</p><p>The butterflies returned, fluttering throughout her body, and when he leaned back, at last, Rey surged forward, standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. A jolt of electricity bolted through her, from her lips all the way to the tips of her toes.</p><p>Rey stepped back.</p><p><a id="return13" name="return13"></a>“I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me.” She put a hand to her lips. “I normally don’t do things like that.” He tasted tangy—like iron.<sup>[<a href="#note13">13</a>]</sup></p><p>For a moment, just one, he seemed almost as thrown by their kiss as she was, but then the moment disappeared.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>Kylo grabbed her hand and grinned as a black TIE Silencer pulled up to the curb.</p><p>“This is us,” Kylo opened the Silencer door and gestured for Rey to get in first. She handed him his jacket back and slid into the vehicle.</p><p>A shorter, mousey man with close-cropped short dark brown hair sat in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Mr. Ren?” The man’s intelligent eyes flicked to the rearview mirror.</p><p>Kylo nodded as he closed the car door.</p><p>The car rumbled, peeling away from the crowded curb and onto the main road. A chipper voice directed the driver to turn at the next signal.</p><p><a id="return14" name="return14"></a>Kylo’s hand brushed against hers. Rey bit her lip as he rubbed soothing circles into her palm with his thumb. Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it featherlight. She blushed and looked away, out the window at the bright, blurry lights on the skyscrapers passing by. The driver turned down an avenue heading uptown. The vast rolling expanse of Coruscant Green Park<sup>[<a href="#note14">14</a>]</sup> came into view, shaded by trees, and dimly illuminated by street lamps. It looked inviting, not like the site of several gruesome murders.</p><p>The car rolled to a halt in front of a tall stone skyscraper across from the main entrance to the park.</p><p>“Have a good day,” the driver waved goodbye as Rey slid to the other side of the car, where Kylo helped her step out.</p><p>"You live here?" She looked past the skyscraper to the night sky, and then back to the scuff marks on her ancient stiletto heels.</p><p>“Yes,” Kylo chuckled, grabbing her hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p><a id="return15" name="return15"></a>A niggling seed of doubt bloomed in Rey’s mind as she sobered up. For the first time that night, she wondered what she was doing there.<sup>[<a href="#note15">15</a>]</sup> Of course, then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and all doubts vanished.</p><p>Kylo swiped a key card on the pad outside the door; the carved beech door swung open. He pulled her inside.</p><p>Rey’s heels clacked on the marble floor as she followed him to the elevator on the other side of the lobby, which opened with a ding. Kylo glided inside, yanking her to his chest.</p><p>Without looking away, he pressed the top-most button.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” He cradled her head in his hands.</p><p>Rey should have said no. She should have sprinted out of the elevator and all the way home, but alas, destiny does funny things to one’s common sense.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered, and he was on her in an instant, caging her against the elevator wall as it flew upward.</p><p>Elsewhere in the universe, the Force settled into its nonexistent couch with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn. It shoved a handful in its mouth.</p><p>The butter tasted like Fate.</p><p><a id="return16" name="return16"></a>Kylo moaned into her, grinding Rey against the wall as he ran his hands down the curve of her ass. She tingled all over. Rey came up for air, but dove right back in, tangling her hands in his wavy black hair.<sup>]<a href="#note16">16</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="return17" name="return17"></a>The elevator pinged again, arriving at Kylo's floor. At last, they separated, breathing heavily.<sup>[<a href="#note17">17</a>]</sup> A wild hunger darkened his eyes. He raked his eyes down Rey's body like he could devour her whole.</p><p>The elevator opened into a corridor, empty save for two doors, one on either side.</p><p>The hunger passed.</p><p>“This is me.” His hand still rested on her ass.</p><p>"Lead the way," Rey giggled. Kylo extricated himself from her and grabbed her hand.</p><p>She accompanied him into the hallway, conscious of the fact that his cold hand utterly dwarfed hers. Rey rocked back and forth on her heels while Kylo fiddled with his key card, sliding it into the burnished electronic lock that looked out of place on the paneled mahogany door. A tiny green light flashed; the lock clicked. Kylo swiped the card back and slammed the door inward.</p><p>Before Rey had time to register the closing door and the lock clicking back into place, he was on her again, hands twisted in her elegant updo, pulling out all of the bobby pins. She tilted her head for a better angle as he backed her up toward the living room couch. Rey moaned in between kisses, divesting herself of her jacket and tossing it to the floor.</p><p>The Force grabbed the bottle of High-Grade Unrestrained Lust from the coffee table and dumped it into its bowl. That would spice things up a bit.</p><p>When they reached the sofa, he swung her around to the other side. Dropping to the couch, Kylo yanked her down, so she straddled him. Rey hummed in pleasure when he let out a muffled moan. She ground down harder; he bucked against her, reaching a hand up to tilt her head again. The other crept up to her breasts, palming them through her bra.</p><p>When electricity passes between two nodes with little to no electrical resistance, excessive current flows through, creating a short circuit. The short circuit often overloads, resulting in damage, fire, and even explosions.</p><p>The stimulation of his hands everywhere, his mouth on hers almost short-circuited Rey.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” she whispered, pulling back just a fraction. The dark look crossed Kylo’s face again, only for a flash, before he schooled his features into a more neutral expression.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Their noses almost touched.</p><p>“No,” Rey shook her head. “Everything feels wonderful; everything is wonderful. I’m just a little nervous.” She twirled a strand of his beautiful hair in her fingers. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before.”</p><p>“That’s not a problem.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” she sighed. “I’m still a virgin," she admitted, ears flushing red.</p><p>A wicked grin spread across his face.</p><p>“Even better.” He moved his hands to her lower back. “Tell you what. Why don’t I get you some wine to help you relax, and then we can take this nice and slow.”</p><p>“That sounds good.”</p><p>He picked her off his lap and deposited her back on the couch. "Make yourself at home. It'll be a few minutes."</p><p>He leaped up to head to one of the doors in the back of the kitchen and disappeared inside, leaving Rey alone on the sofa.</p><p><a id="return18" name="return18"></a>Kylo Ren's penthouse was black. The floor-length curtains that covered all of the windows were black. The couch was black, as were the coffee table, table lamps, the rug, and the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, which were filled with rows upon rows of antique black volumes in pristine condition. The walls were dark grey, but that was because his landlord refused to allow him to paint the walls another color. Aside from the book collection, the room seemed almost utterly devoid of personal touches. An abstract painting, also black, hung on the wall across from the couch. Rey stood to examine it, tracing the whorls of the black brush strokes with her eyes. Maybe he was really into minimalist design.<sup>[<a href="#note18">18</a>]</sup></p><p>Kylo Ren loudly rummaged through his wine closet, pulling bottles from the shelf to inspect them.</p><p><a id="return19" name="return19"></a>Rey wandered down the hallway next to the bookcases, clutching her wrist behind her back. She left her jacket, heels, and purse in a neat pile near the front door.<sup>[<a href="#note19">19</a>]</sup></p><p>The hallway led to a junction of three doors; two of them were closed.</p><p><a id="return20" name="return20"></a>Rey peeked inside the bathroom; it was immaculate, nothing out of place except for the conspicuous empty space over the sink where a mirror should be. The absence of a mirror is not always cause for alarm, as in some cases, it can be explained by remodeling.<sup>[<a href="#note20">20</a>]</sup></p><p>Rey glossed over the lack of mirror and left the bathroom, combing her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to tame it.</p><p>She tried the door next to the bathroom. It opened into a small bedroom, no bigger than a closet really, with a small untouched twin bed pushed against the wall and a small table in the corner.</p><p>"Have you ever had Amontillado?" Kylo's voice sounded as if he was right behind her, but when she turned around, the hall was empty. She clutched her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.</p><p>“I’ve never had it,” she yelled back when she caught her breath.</p><p>She walked to the final door. It creaked open slowly, a small sliver of light spreading across the floor until it illuminated everything. Rey stepped inside and a chill trickled down her spine.</p><p>The room was empty except for something against the back wall. Warning bells sounded in her head, but Rey ignored them. She walked closer, pulling her phone from her pocket and turning on the flashlight.</p><p>Her phone clattered to the floor. With shaking hands, she scooped it back up, shining the light on the cursed object again. She had not been mistaken.</p><p>A long ebony coffin, lid swung wide to reveal a red velvet interior, leaned against the wall. Rey shoved a hand over her mouth before she could scream. She shuttered the flashlight and gripped the phone tightly, backing away from the grotesque object in front of her.</p><p>He had seemed so nice.</p><p>Then she remembered the tang of iron on his lips.</p><p>No, not iron. It was blood.</p><p>Her Words tingled; she reached a hand to her neck as a reflex.</p><p>“Oh, Rey.”</p><p>Rey whirled around, clutching her phone to her chest.</p><p>Kylo Ren melted out of the shadows in the corridor, holding a bottle of Amontillado and two wine glasses.</p><p>“I was hoping to have some fun with you,” he twirled one of the wine glasses absently, “but I guess now I’ll just have to drain you first.”</p><p>He put the bottle of wine and the glasses on the floor in the hallway and stepped inside the room.</p><p>He grinned at her, fangs glistening in the dim light.</p><p>The correct response in this situation would be to run, but Rey’s feet froze to the floor.</p><p>“Oh, Force,” she quavered, shivering.</p><p>“The Force can’t help you.” Kylo Ren closed the distance between them in two great strides. He caressed her cheek as he swept the hair away from her neck.</p><p>Rey hyperventilated, eyes wide. She needed to run. Why couldn't she run?</p><p>Vampires, among many other skills, possess the uncanny ability to amplify their victim’s fear to their own advantage, leaving their prey rooted to the spot. It usually worked wonders if a victim had been bright enough to see through their seduction.</p><p>The keyword being usually.</p><p>“Don’t worry, pet,” Kylo Ren assured her, inhaling deeply with closed eyes. “This won’t hurt.” Rey’s pulse raced, and he groaned. Her blood had been singing to him all evening. “Much.”</p><p>A fire lit inside Rey as something shifted—she would not die today.</p><p>Acting on instinct, she grabbed his massive shoulders and pulled him level with her.</p><p>Bewildered, Kylo Ren spluttered out a, “What the— “</p><p>Rey didn’t let him finish. She clamped her teeth to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and bit down, hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>2</sup> It was. <sup>[<a href="#return2">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup> Keyword being seemed. <sup>[<a href="#return3">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>4</sup> A mistake. <sup>[<a href="#return4">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p> </p><p><a id="note5" name="note5"></a><sup>5</sup> It very much could.<sup>[<a href="#return5">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note6" name="note6"></a><sup>6</sup> Poe would later be declared the winner. When he found out, he reportedly screeched, “I knew it!” and broke into an elaborately choreographed victory dance.<sup>[<a href="#return6">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note7" name="note7"></a><sup>7</sup> This was patently not true. Rey's worst date was Lazlo, who gave off serial killer vibes and took her on a double date with his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. Both Rey and the new boyfriend left disappointed. <sup>[<a href="#return7">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note8" name="note8"></a><sup>8</sup> For obvious reasons.<sup>[<a href="#return8">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note9" name="note9"></a><sup>9</sup> Specifically, on her dreadful love life.<sup>[<a href="#return9">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note10" name="note10"></a><sup>10</sup> It was nothing like that.<sup>[<a href="#return10">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note11" name="note11"></a><sup>11</sup> If only she knew how right she would be.<sup>[<a href="#return11">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note12" name="note12"></a><sup>12</sup> Red flags. Red flags everywhere.<sup>[<a href="#return12">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note13" name="note13"></a><sup>13</sup> For reasons that will become obvious.<sup>[<a href="#return13">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note14" name="note14"></a><sup>14</sup> Yes, the park with all the murders. <sup>[<a href="#return14">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note15" name="note15"></a><sup>15</sup> An excellent question. <sup>[<a href="#return15">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note16" name="note16"></a><sup>16</sup> It was as soft as she imagined it to be.<sup>[<a href="#return16">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note17" name="note17"></a><sup>17</sup> At least Rey was. Kylo Ren was a different story altogether. <sup>[<a href="#return17">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note18" name="note18"></a><sup>18</sup> He was not.<sup>[<a href="#return18">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note19" name="note19"></a><sup>19</sup> A brilliant idea given the circumstances.<sup>[<a href="#return19">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note20" name="note20"></a><sup>20</sup> Kylo Ren was not remodeling.<sup>[<a href="#return20">return to text</a>]</sup></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> Lots of people. <sup> [ <a href="#return1">return to text</a> ]</sup></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>